dbmovesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Roshai Mulder
' Roshai .Mulder is your end.'.... talk ..... contrib. Hi, this is my talk page, feel free to comment or give me any problems that you have. 14:27, October 24, 2011 (UTC) 05:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey Roshi, i saw you are adding alot of pictures to pages, which is great. But i just have 2 requests, dont make pictures too big and dont just add pics of a charcater, make sure they are doing a move or whatever. The only acception i think is if you put a picture of just acharcater at the start of the page if it is a list of their techniques. And try to put lets say a picture of Goku using the 10X Kamehameha wave relatively close to the text about the 10X Kamehameha. Also please have a look at my blog and follow up with my last comment on there if thats alright. BardockGoku 09:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice, I'll remeber it the next time I upload a pic 10:13, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Your work is looking much better now and its set out is great, keep it up.BardockGoku 20:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) I see you have been using the galleries uite a bit. How do you like them i installed them last night but i think i have missed afew pages, i will fix them up tonight. Also the rules on the fan art pics is that they are allowed in galleries only and not on the actual page and have to be computer graphics only, no hand drawn ones. Have a look at the Buu page and look at the gallery there. I added all of them, they are sick. BardockGoku 20:28, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Rules Hey i saw you wanted to make a rules page. I thought that we should make it together. I know you are from South Africa. So i was wondering can you please give me the times that you are on the wiki (south african times) and i can sort out a time for us to make a rules page. Your time, i am on this wiki 7:30 am to 1:00 pm and sometimes 11:00 pm to 12:00 am. So can you give me a South African time of about 2 hours where we can be on the wiki at the same time to make this rules page and go over other stuff. If so that would be sweet. On weekends i can be a bit more flexible, so if we dont get a time in, we will just do weekends.BardockGoku 10:04, October 26, 2011 (UTC This is what i've come up with so far, it's not all that great so you can edit it a lot. Hey, welcome to the Dragon Ball Moves Wiki and thank you for joining. Here are a few rules not to make this your time on this wiki boring but only to keep our wiki on the subject and to make it better for the rest of the people on this wiki. *When and if you make a page, please only make a page about moves/techniques or moves/techniques used by people *Only make pages about Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, no Dragon Ball evolution! Please, no evolution, please! *When you post pictures on a page, only post pictures of someone doing a move, the only three exceptions are: *At the start of a page, you can post a single picture of about 200-300 px of the character for example: *You can also post pictures of the character and fan made pictures at the bottom of the page in the gallery that will be provided (if there is not one let any of these admins know:(Roshai Mulder ;Super Gogeta 1234 ;'Gohan23 ; also the Bureaucrat and the owner of this wiki BardockGoku and LittleTrunks ') Do not post hand drawn pictures. *Also, you can post any type of pictures on Blogs *Please do not spam on a chat, blog or any pages. *Please do not write any inappropriate blogs (meaning a lot of people under the age of 18 is on this wiki) or any photos that may contain inappropriate content for children. *If you swear excessively on any page, blog or chat we will be forced to either kickban you, or temporarily ban you from this wiki. *Please be polite in general. 18:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeh that picutre is awesome. It is a great logo for this wiki.BardockGoku 06:17, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Love it thank you Thank you so much for your Logo and contribution to this wiki sinceraly Your friend and Owner of this Wiki ☠☠☠-Little☯Trunks☣☣☣ 03:21, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Logo Talk Dude the new logo won't work it said it exceeds the limits thanks for trying though You're really devoted. You're on the top of the food chain! :D can you help me make a signaure Gogeta13 00:02, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey, i got your message and i didnt know i couldnt do that, ill stop. no problem, how did you make your signature?